


A Family in RUINS

by Dark_Star_Core



Series: A Stolen SOUL [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: Would you care for a story? One that’s rather long? One so long, it’s divided into nine parts? Or rather, one that’s very complicated? Yes? Well, we begin our tale with part one of our story...





	

Would you care for a story? One that’s rather long? One so long, it’s divided into nine parts? Or rather, one that’s very complicated? Yes? Well, we begin our tale with part one of our story...

We begin our story in a landscape. A featureless one, with black hills, mountains, and plains. A howling wind rips through the world as we zoom in on the first of our heroes, sitting in a chair staring at a screen, when suddenly, a hu - Oh! There! Do you see that?! That figure, off in the shadows… no? Well… Moving on to the main story:  
________________________________________

Gaster was bored. It didn’t matter. He was always bored. It had kinda become a way of life. He had been stuck in this darkness for decades and was looking for another way out, even though he had looked all over the Void and hadn’t found anything. He threw up a screen of the Underground, focused on Snowdin, focused on Snowdin Town, and… there! Two skeletons were sprinting through the town, the larger one, who was wearing red mittens and a long red scarf, dashing after the smaller one, who was wearing gym shorts, pink slippers, and a blue hoodie, the larger one holding a long white bone and a small white dog running after them with his tongue out, panting with glee. Gaster smiled sadly. He felt the tears building up as he tried to remember what their names were: Sans and… Papyrus. With every year names get harder to remember and he didn’t think anyone else in the Underground remembered him. At least, not by his name or his accomplishments. He looked to the left of the screen, where his medals, certificates, and trophies stood on a shelf made of the same black substance that was the lifeblood of the Void. Gaster sat back in his black cushy chair and thought back, way back, back to that fateful day…

Gaster was sprinting through the hallways of the CORE, cursing silently to himself. It was a long day of working on a successor to his role and stabilizing the CORE so that it wouldn’t collapse with his departure, and now he was late for a meeting with the king and queen. He was never late. He was the Great - no. He was catching his son’s sense of self-importance. He smirked. His son’s enthusiasm was catching. He was running to tell ASGORE that he had absorbed an unreal amount of DETERMINATION during his experiments with human SOULS, the very essence of a human's being, also a substance fatal to all monsters in small amounts. And he had absorbed a staggering amount of the stuff. He needed to tell the king to find another Royal Scientist, he was dying. Unfortunately, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the rail of the hallway coming right at him. Until he tripped over it. He fell down, down, down into the darkness, wondering what would happen next…

Just then a loud “bang, bang, crash!” shocked him out of his reverie. A voice was heard yelling, “OW! Stupid gravity! … Ughhh, why, whenever I fall down something my head feels like something is digging it open?!” He swiveled around, and fell back on the screen showing Snowdin. The screen shorted out, but not before all of the townsfolk started looked straight at the Void camera. No way of using that again. The monsters had noticed something in the sky and it was imperative that nobody noticed him watching them. He stood up with the most dignity that he could muster to see a yellow-colored human in a blue and purple striped shirt standing just a few feet away, a stream of blood on their forehead and a similar expression of shock and pain on their face.  
“Ahhhhh! Uhhhh… who are you?” he stammered.  
The human just stared. He waited. They waited. One hour passed before they opened their mouth to speak.  
“Me? I’m Frisk.”  
________________________________________  
Frisk waited for this strange man's response. He seemed to be in a state of shock, much similar to their own. The man wore a black lab coat, but his face had the same paleness as Sans and Papyrus. So similar, the three might have been related. It took a while for the skeleton/scientist to regain his composure. When he did, he replied, with great dignity, “my name is Gaster. Dr. W. D. Gaster to you.” His pompous air was so absurd in this dark featureless landscape, Frisk couldn’t help laughing. They laughed and laughed until they were rolling on the floor, tears of laughter falling down their cheeks. They could sense Gaster staring at them incredulously. He opened his mouth, probably to comment on Frisk laughing at him, but changed his mind and asked something different: “where is your SOUL?” Frisk hesitated for a second, then extended their hand. 

A bright red heart flashed into existence. A human SOUL, made of DETERMINATION, the strongest trait known to human or monster. Gaster stared in shock, then laughed. Tears rolled down his eyes. He wiped them away, stopped laughing, and, quick as a viper, his hand shot out from where it was hiding behind him and, before Frisk could react or even scream, it closed around Frisk’s SOUL. The SOUL pulsed for a moment, then turned into red liquid that flowed into his outstretched hand. Frisk had only a moment to scream before they dissolved into dust that also flowed into Gaster’s hand. That was the last thing Frisk saw anything out of their own eyes.  
________________________________________

Gaster was elated. He had finally done it! After centuries of waiting in the darkness for a human to fall into the Void, he had finally absorbed a human SOUL. No more of this darkness and howling wind! It was time to return to the light of the Underground! Gaster closed his eyes, extended his hand, and thought of the first place that came to his memory: the RUINS. The beginning area of the Underground. When he opened his eyes, he laughed with joy. He was in the entry hall of the RUINS. A long purple hallway stretched out in front of him, with vines growing around the walls and leaves all over the floor. Two long staircases led up to a balcony that no doubt led farther into the RUINS. In front of him was a bright yellow star. A SAVE point, where you could save the progress of your trip. Gaster started. He didn’t know about that thing before. He shook that feeling off and pressed his hand to the yellow star. A sound popped up in his head, and he knew that, should he die, he would respawn right here.

 

Just then, a tall goat-woman walked out of the door above them. Gaster stared in shock. It was Toriel, queen of the Underground. What was she doing here? He was thinking of how to explain how he was back from the dead when she said, “are you alright, my child? Ahh, but do not fear. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” She walked off, occasionally stopping to look back at Gaster. He was confused. Why didn’t she notice him? He was right there in front of her. Then he looked down at himself. Then he blinked, and looked again. He looked like the human whose SOUL he had absorbed. Well then. This was an easy way to get through the Underground unobserved until he could talk with ASGORE. But wait: why was Toriel in the RUINS? She was usually at the palace with her husband. Did something happen? For now, he decided to go along with it.  
________________________________________

Frisk woke up staring through Gaster’s eyes into the RUINS. What had happened to them? The last thing they knew, Gaster had stolen their SOUL and become a god. They walked into the entry hall to see a SAVE point twinkling under the staircases. Frisk remembered all about them. They save your progress so when you die, you come back to life right there. Well, if Gaster was controlling their body, then they could think about what had happened to plop them down into that featureless landscape…

 

Frisk dashed across a blue bridge with wires running through the floor, muttering to themselves. It had taken them forEVER to find their way around the CORE’s endless hallways, they almost died twice, and now they were late for their TV show session with Mettaton. Ugh. Mettaton got very upset and annoyed when they were late. They were so worried about the upcoming TV session that they tripped over a small rock and fell down, down, down into the darkness below the CORE. Frisk cursed. Why was there a bridge over a bottomless pit of darkness?? It didn’t make any sense whatsoever. Regardless, all they could do was fall, wondering where they would end up next. Would they respawn again? Or would they…?

Just then, Toriel walked into the room, snapping Frisk out of their memories. Frisk was elated! Toriel was here! They would tell Toriel what happened and she would sort it all out! Any second now, she would see Gaster and ask what he was doing here. But she didn’t seem to notice him.

Instead, she looked at them and seemed to see Frisk. Frisk was confused at first, then worried, the downright panicked. If Toriel didn’t notice their plight, there was nothing that could be done. Unless… they could get Gaster to RESET. An idea started to form in their head. It was beautiful. Then they heard a voice that sounded like Gaster: you better not be thinking of getting me to RESET, whatever that is.

Frisk was shocked, and had trouble thinking. Then they thought, wait. You can hear my thoughts…?  
________________________________________

Toriel walked through the narrow purple corridors that she had walked for the last few hundred years of her life, racking her brain. There was something she missed, something important. She stroked the walls as she passed through the different rooms, the human trailing just behind her. The only trouble was that many of the times she looked back at them they were staring at her like a proverbial stalker. Whenever they noticed her staring, they looked away, blushing. Then Toriel remembered what she missed. She slapped her forehead. She turned back to the human. “Can you show me your SOUL, my child?” The human hesitated, then extended their hand. 

A bright red SOUL popped into existence, but something was wrong with it. The edges of the SOUL were flickering white and black. White, the color of every monster’s SOUL, and black, the color of… she didn’t know, but it couldn’t be a very good meaning. Toriel stared at the edges, then extended her hand hesitantly as if to touch it. When her hand was inches away, the black stuff shot angrily out at her hand. She snatched her hand back in shock, rubbing the palm, even though she knew she wasn’t hurt by that stuff. She stared at the child, who stared back in similar shock. She had an idea as to what the black and white stuff was, but she needed to read up on it more. For now, it was best if she just pushed the thought of that stuff out of her head. She could come back to it once they made it to her home.  
________________________________________

Gaster was racking his brain for a way to get Toriel to notice him and not Frisk. Why wasn’t she seeing him?! He was the dominant mindset of the pair! It would make sense that he was the one she would notice!! Why was she seeing Frisk?! Then they heard a thought that wasn’t theirs, wondering how to get him to RESET. It could only be one person: Frisk. Gaster swore under his breath. He thought he had gotten rid of them. Looking back on it, it kinda made sense. Their SOUL wasn’t destroyed. Just taken. They weren’t dead. Gaster shot back a retort but they were distracted by their SOUL popping up. 

Everyone stared at it. Gaster stared. Toriel stared. Gaster could even feel that human staring at the outer border of the heart. Namely, the gnashing substance swirling around it. Gaster’s mind swam. Was this an effect of him taking the human’ s SOUL? He saw Toriel reach out to touch the heart, saw the stuff fly at her, saw her snatch back her hand. He closed his outstretched hand and the SOUL vanished. He kept walking, trying to remove the incident. He could investigate the whole thing back at his lab in the CORE.  
________________________________________

Frisk was confused. They had meant to mentally snap back a retort at Gaster but then saw the SOUL and it’s weird border. They were repulsed and confused. Wasn’t black the color of hate? They looked away from their SOUL. They didn't need to have their brain melt from the weirdness of the whole situation. They meant to ask Gaster about it all the way through the RUINS but were distracted by the sight of Toriels home. 

Frisk’s stomach rumbled with glee. In front of them was a big one-story purple house. The three were currently in the front yard, with a black tree and another SAVE point. They pressed their hand to the SAVE point as the group passed it. Frisk was anticipating the warm, fluffy Butterscotch Pie that was Toriel´s specialty. 

Frisk was waiting eagerly when they came into her small beige main room. In front of them was a staircase leading down into the darkness. To the left was a small living room, with a kitchen leading off. To the right was a hallway where the bedrooms were. Toriel was currently in the kitchen and Frisk waited eagerly for her return, hopefully with pie. But when she came back from the kitchen, she was holding, not her pie, but a cage of snails! Frisk was horrified. Was she really going to make them eat that.? But she pointed in front of her and said, “In honor of your arrival, I made you a treat! The treat will be found somewhere in the house. Think of it like Hide-and-Seek. Your room is that way.” Then she disappeared down the staircase, down into the darkness, calling as she went, “It would be best if you don’t come down here, my child. What’s down here isn’t for the faint of heart.”

Frisk yelled for glee in their head. Yes! She wasn’t gonna make them eat the snails! Then they heard Gaster chastising them for acting so childish: why are you so excited over a slice of pie? It’s just pie. They fell silent, horrified that someone would dare to say anything like that about Toriel’s pie. Then they decided to have some fun with him. Well, you’re one to talk, seeing as I can hear the suppressed excitement in your voice.

Oh no! I’ve been caught feeling something other than disdain!!! Nope, I love her pie. I didn’t know she still made it.

Yeah, she makes it all the time. It’s great. And - wait! You stole my SOUL! Why should I trust you, you monster?!

No, no, no. I - look, can we just talk about this later?

Ok, fine. But I´m bringing the subject up when we leave here. Anyway, I know for a fact that her pie makes that flower feel some emotion.

What flower?

Heh. Welllllll, he’s- “Are you okay, my child? You seem a little entranced,” Toriel called up from the darkness below.  
Frisk started. “No, Mom. Everything’s fine. I’m just a little tired. I think I’ll head to my room now. Good night.”

“Okay then, my child. If you need anything, just call. I will be right there. Wait. Did you just call me ‘Mom?’” 

“Uhhh, yes,” Frisk asked her.

“It is okay. You may call me whatever you like. I just have not been called ‘Mom’ in a long time. It brings back memories. Good night, my child.” And then she was gone.

Frisk was stunned. Did she actually hear them? If she did, then that meant the there was a way to get back to their body! They were so elated that it became a chore to walk through the familiar hallways to their room. Once they somehow managed to slam the door shut and lock it behind them, they plopped down on the bed and said, “okay, spill. Why did the SOUL have that border?”

To tell the truth, I don’t know for sure. It could be a side effect of the two of us merging, -

Unwillingly, I must add.

\- but I’m not sure.

And if it isn’t a side effect…?

Then… it could be a malevolent force that’s trying to corrupt our SOUL and kill us both. In that case, somebody wants us dead. 

Oh nooooooo. I didn’t figure that out yet. Whatever shall I -- Just kidding, I figured that out long ago. Nice of you to finally catch up with my superior intellect.

But who…?

Could it be Flowey? He sure as heck wants me dead, and this could be a perfect way to do so while also killing a bystander on the side.

Maybe. But who’s Flowey? If he just appeared within the last fifty years, after I died -

He did. He appeared around thirty-five years ago. And he’s a soulless flower who’ll murder literally anyone he meets with a cheerful facade. Don’t fall for his happy face. From what I know about him, he hates me personally, for reasons I will never know.

Then he shouldn’t know who I am. I died a hundred years ago. Everyone has forgotten about me by now.

Then I don’t know. But until we know who, if anyone, did this, we should proceed as if it is Flowey.

Okay then. Say, aren’tcha gonna eat the pie yet?

WHAT?! IT’S HERE? Indeed, at the foot of the bed was a big slice of pie. Frisk’s and Gaster’s mental mouths began to water. They could feel their body picking up the plate, careful not to spill anything. The picked up the fork, tore off a chunk of pie, raised it to their mouths, and --  
________________________________________

Bliss. That was all Gaster could feel as the pie’s rich flavor exploded on his tongue. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste, and he could sense Frisk doing the same. He hadn’t felt this kind of genuine joy since… well, he couldn’t remember. This alone was worth all of the pain and sorrow he had felt for decades. He wanted nothing of this moment to change. Just him and Frisk, sitting down on a bed, eating pie without a care in the world. 

He chewed slowly as he observed their surroundings. They were in a small red room, sitting on a fluffy bed, with a dresser to the left and a box full of cute little toys at the foot of the bed. They weren't interesting toys at all. Gaster got up from the bed, with major difficulty, it was so comfy, and went to the window. The space outside was so dark it was hard to tell, but he thought he saw the outline of a door. A way out?, he asked Frisk.

Yeah. That’s the way out. You get there using the staircase in the entry hall. Waiiiiiiiit… No! You are not gonna do what I think you’re gonna do. You’re not gonna just leave her! You need to at least say goodbye! Or tell her what’s going on! She can help us!

I know that, child. --

WHATTTTTT did you just call me?!

\-- But we need to get to the CORE as quickly as possible. We can’t do that if we’re stuck here in the RUINS.

If you don’t go there and say goodbye/ tell her what’s going on… -

NO!! Have you lost it?! She can’t know anything about the situation we’re in!

Fine. Then I’ll tell her. 

You?! You’re just trapped! I’m the controlling force here. You can’t do anything outside of mentally yelling at me!

“And what makes you think that, you idiot?” Gaster started. That last sentence had come out of the physical mouth, cold, harsh, and deadly. He no longer had control over his vocal cords, arms, or legs. He was horrified. Frisk was so determined to take back control over their own body, they were starting to reverse their situations. Suddenly Frisk was the dominant mindset, and Gaster was locked away inside a dark corner of their shared minds. He swore. The human might have won now, but there would be a reckoning. He will come back. Even if he has to kill to do it.  
________________________________________

Frisk was elated. They finally had control over their own body functions! They could finally say goodbye to Toriel. Hopefully she would understand the problem and figure out a way to help them. They dashed out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room to find Toriel sitting in a rocking chair, spectacles on, reading a book. Frisk guessed it was about snails. Every book in the house was about snails. They walked closer, a big smile on their face, and tapped Toriels shoulder. She looked up with a matching smile on her face. “Up already, my child,” she asked. “You’ve slept for hours!” 

“Yeah,” Frisk answered. “I was really tired!”

“Well, seeing as you’re up, why don’t I read you a story about snails?”

“Well, uhhh, I was hoping you could show me the way out of the RUINS Mom?”

“Why would you want to leave this place? I will care for all of your needs while you are here. ”

“There’s somebody farther in the Underground that I want to see.”

“Oh? And who would that be, my child?”

“I need to see Sans.”

“Who is this ‘Sans,’ my child?”

“It doesn’t matter now. I have to leave this place Mom!” Frisk was getting desperate. If Toriel wouldn’t let them go then they would have to leave on their own. Frisk wanted Toriel to know that they were fine, that they had survived much worse than what lay ahead. They looked at Toriel, trying to convey their plight with their gaze. Toriel got up with a sigh. “I have to do something. Stay here.” She ran out of the room and down the forbidden stairway. Frisk followed, knowing what was beyond those stairs: an exit. 

They entered a long purple hallway. Toriel was already halfway across the hall and still moving. “You wish to know how to return ‘home,’ do you not?” Her voice was soft and deathly cold, like death itself. 

“Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground.” Frisk was excited. Was Toriel going to let them leave? Her next words were disappointing, but not really surprising, given that she wanted to keep Frisk here: “I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.” She walked away. Frisk ran after her with an energy they didn’t even know they had, born out of desperation. They needed to leave! Toriel didn’t understand!

Toriel continued unhurriedly on. She spoke, still with that soft, cold voice, but with a little more sadness: “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... ASGORE... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.”

Frisk was never very good at listening. They sprinted after her, soon coming to a turn in the hallway. Ahead they could see the exit, their destination. Toriel was standing in front of it, arms spread wide in a protective stance. “Do not try to stop me,” she warned Frisk. “This is your final warning.”

Frisk continued to follow, stopping just in front of her. “You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others,” she said, staring on at Frisk, tears starting to build up in her brown eyes. Frisk got ready, knowing what was coming. “There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.”

The room grew dark. A set of orange buttons popped up in front of Frisk: Fight, Act, Items, and Mercy. The Fight option glowed with a harsh red light, while the Mercy option glowed with a soft yellow light. Toriel stood there, fire swirling all around her and tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Frisk was horrified. Had it really come down to this?! A fight to the death just to leave an area of a whole world?! One thing was for sure: Nobody was going to die here today. They would make sure of that. 

They ran towards the Mercy option, but Toriel swept her hand in the direction of the buttons. A wave of fire swept forth, destroying every option and leaving cracks in the Mercy button, but not fully destroying it. Frisk cursed. They needed to get to that button. They hoped desperately that it still would work, even with all of the cracks in it. The only problem: Toriel was between them and the Mercy option, arms spread wide and fire swirling around her. Yeah, no big deal. They turned to face Toriel in resignation, knees bent, arms out, ready to spring away.  
_____________________________________

 

Gaster was woken from his sleep by the world going dark around him and the crackle of fire. He rushed to the front, where he was able to see what Frisk saw. He was horrified by what he saw. A battle was in progress; Toriel standing tall and strong, tears streaming down her cheeks; Frisk, with their stick and bandage, a look of the utmost horror and agony on their face. They were trying to dodge, but they weren’t very good at it, crying out in pain every time a fireball smacked into them. Within seconds, their health was down to 2 out of the 20 or so health points that they came in with. Gaster was worried. If Frisk should die, then what would happen to him? Would he go back to the Void. No. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

He focused on Frisk’s legs and willed them to leap to the right. They bent and lifted off just before a ball of magma smashed into the place they were just before. Gaster was shocked, and strangely elated. It worked! Could he do it with other limbs? He opened his mouth and yelled out, “Toriel, stop! I don’t want to fight you! I just wanna continue!” The words reverberated oddly, as if he was in a bottle, and he could see Toriel nod her head sadly. That was it. He had done it. He can work with this human to end this pointless battle. He just needed to survive the giant ball of lava coming right for him. Oh, hell. He bent his knees and jumped.  
________________________________________

Frisk was filled with terror. They were horrible at dodging, They were almost dead, and Toriel showed no sign of wanting to stop this. They were frozen in place, staring at the ball of magma threatening to consume their vision. Then, something very strange happened; their legs moved of their own accord and they lept out of the way of the oncoming Reaper Vessel, which exploded behind them. They were shocked, then relieved, then surprised as their mouth open and words spilled out: “Toriel, Stop!” Frisk was amazed. They weren’t doing this, so it must be Gaster pulling some of the strings! Who knew he actually cared enough. Frisk could feel power coursing through them. It was Gaster’s. And they could use that power as a shield!  
Frisk raised their hand, and focused. Toriel launched a massive fireball, perhaps trying to convince them to leave. The ball of death got ever close, but they held firm, refusing Gasters attempts to jump them out of the way.

Just as the ball of magma was about to crush them, the top half of a dragon skull materialized between Frisk and the fireball, which exploded harmlessly against the skull. Frisk knew what those were. They were Gaster Blasters, Sans’ primary weapon. What was Gaster doing, using them? Did Gaster have a family connection to Sans or something? Frisk made a note to ask him later. After this fight, perhaps. Toriel stared, then redoubled her attack. Frisk swept their hand out, creating a wall of Gaster Blasters, which fired and destroyed the wall of fire. In creating the fire wall however, Toriel stepped away from the buttons. This was Frisks chance to Spare her! They ran to the Mercy button, which was a bit cracked but still in good shape, and slammed their hand down on it. The button glowed, the vanished in a soft yellow light, along with the other buttons. The fires vanished, and Toriel lowered her hands.  
“I understand now, my child. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside,” she said, looking at Frisk with a mix of kindness and guilt. The room returned to its normal, purple color. Frisk smiled. 

They could now move on. But first… They pulled out a slip of paper and wrote a message on it. Then, paper clenched in their hand, they ran up to Toriel and hugged her tightly. Toriel froze, then knelt and hugged them back. Both had tears in their eyes. Frisk let go, turned towards the door, looked back at Toriel. Their eyes met, and Frisk wanted more then anything to run back towards her and hug her again. Instead, they opened the door, and slipped through.  
________________________________________

Gaster was confused. Toriel was crying in front of them and here Frisk was, writing away on a slip of paper. Then he saw what they were writing, and he laughed for joy. She could truly help them! Frisk walked up to Toriel. Gaster turned away. He was already on the verge of tears. The pair opened the door and walked through it. It front of them was another long purple hallway. They walked in silence for a moment. Then Frisk asked a question.

So. Why did you help me back there, during the battle?

I don’t know. Instinct maybe.

Regardless of why you helped, three questions.

Only 3? ;)

Shut up. Ok, 1: why can you use those Gaster Blasters? I know they’re named after you, but give me more.

Well, I invented them, back when I was Royal scientist. I’ll show you where I made them when we get to the CORE.

Ok then. At the CORE then. 2: why why Sans use them then?

How did you know Sans could use them?!

Long story. Answer the question.

Well uhhhhhh… He’s my… son.

WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yeah.

Not gonna ask. I’ll ask Sans what you mean. Finally, remember how you asked who Flowey is?

...yes…? They finally reached the end of the endless hallway and opened another purple door. In front of them was a patch of grass and behind it, another doorway.

He’s right there. Indeed he was. In front of them was a small white flower with yellow petals and a really, really fake smile on his face. Frisk tensed up. Their words echoed in Gaster’s head: Ok. When we meet him, say nothing and let me do all the work. I know how to push his buttons. Gaster went dutifully silent as he heard Frisk say, “uggghhh. What do you want Flowey?”

“Oh, don’t be rude! It’s only little ol’ me, your best friend!”

“Yeahhh, That’s totally reassuring! Guess what? YOU’RE NOT MY FRIEND! You haven’t noticed that yet?!” Gaster smiled. Frisk was truly angering the flower. His fake smile had dropped away like a mask, to be replaced by a cruel smile and soulless black eyes. There was danger in the air around this Flowey.

“How rude! Anyways, howzabout you hear my plan for world domina -”

“Yeah, don’t care bye.”

“But-but-but-but it’s a good plan!”

“LADIDADILADIDADILADIDADI!!!! I’m not listening to you!!!!! Toriel’s pie is AWSOOOOOOMEEEEEE!!!!!!”

“Ugh. Fine then! Go!”

“Yeah, I think I will”

“You can shove your insults right up your --------”

The last part was gone, because Frisk and Gaster had already disappeared through the doorway. As they passed through a pitch black tunnel, Gaster thought about the note that Frisk had written for Toriel. When Frisk looked back through the door, Gaster had seen Toriel dry the tears away and unfold the slip of paper Frisk had dropped into her hand during the hug. She had gone white, no doubt having read what it said: 

Meet me somewhere in Asgore’s palace. There’s something I need your help with. It concerns the problem with my SOUL. Goodbye, Mother. Hopefully, I’ll see you again.  
________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! The name is Dark Star and I'm pleased to meet all of you! I'm sorta new here so sorry if my work is rusty. Please tell me if I can improve on anything!


End file.
